The Play
by HamBurgerTea
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE ;A;   What happens when we find Arthur in a dress? America as a knight? France as...France? What if I forgot to mention that its all an act...for a play!   HamBugerTea and SemeGoshujin-sama present: THE PLAY!   warning: JOKER/ YAOI BOYXBO
1. A Hetalia Play

Collab with SemeGoshujin-sama.

She's an awesome RP-er and I'm glad to have her as a friend, and yaoi buddy *cough*

**Summary:** _Arthur has found himself in a dress. Along side with Alfred who is wearing a prince suit...ouo Dont ask._

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A Hetalia Play_**

* * *

_Alfred walked out onto the stage, smiling that 'hero like' smile he always did, as if he was being praised for some victory. He was dressed rather fashionable, well, if you considered armor fashionable. _

_But it fit him and his ego quiet well. His metal boots heals clicked on the hard wood floor as he made his way to the princess whose back was to his view. Once he finally made his way to the Princess, he stood beside her, admiring the shinny heals she was wearing for a slight second, and that slightly tight fit dress. He looked up and kept the smile he had been wearing when he walked up to the maiden. _

_"Oh fair maiden, I have come for your hand in marriage." _

_He tried his best to keep a straight face as he exaggerated a tad, bowing before Arthur and giving off an almost sexy smirk as he looked up holding the pose. He was doing a pretty good job at it too, the not laughing that was._

_ He waited for a response from the green eyed princess. Looking blankly ahead at the faces from the crowd; England stared wondering how the bloody hell he got in this situation. Yawning and wiping his eyes, he got up from the floor. Hearing whistling and shouts from the crowd he didn't realize what was going on until he stepped forward. _

_Laced in frilly pink. He was like some doll that was found on some type of child's wedding cake._

_"W-what the?" _

_Glancing across the stage his eyes met with the "Prince". Alfred looked up at the short Princess in slight anger, his glasses reflecting the light. "What are you doing, dumbass. Say your lines!" he whispered keeping a slightly irritated smile. But none the less a smile. He stood up and smiled, putting his hand to his chest and his hand in the air._

_"I have come across many lands, seen many maidens, but none.." he moved forward leaning on one knee before Arthur, his facial expression changing from slightly irritated to a cute childish face, then a small charming smile, "could even compare to your elegance and beauty. So I have chosen you, my Princess, to be my bride. "_

_Alfred looked up at England eyes daring him to miss another line. Irritated with the dirty looks before. All that melted away as he exchanged glances with Alfred. Steadily trying to keep his composure, he meekly spoke out, _

_"What makes you think your good enough to be with me?" _

_Oh, that must have struck a nerve._

_ Maybe two?_

_It was payback for the mean looks. But Arthur was only trying to see what type of reaction his Price would have after saying 'those' lines._

_Something in Alfred snapped right then. Something deep down, and a small irritating tingling pain was building up in his heart. _

_He held Arthur's hand. He was never good at hiding his emotions, though he smiled and kept his cool, well, as much as he could._

_"What makes you think I am NOT?" _

_The blonde gave off a slight hint of anger gripping Arthur's hand tighter as if to say 'you sneaky little shit.' But swiftly glancing to his left and seeing the crowd in slight confusion he thought of something quick and stood up facing the Princess, his face showing an odd amount of sadness._

_"Princess, if you were to compare me to anyone here, anyone at all, I promise you'd see that I would be the best choice… For I am the night sky, and you are my star. "_

_His hand lightly ran over one of England's cheeks._

_"I live to let you shine. I live to love only you. Fight for only you. Protect only you. I am yours in every single way. And will be till the day we part in death."_

_Blue eyes pierced the princess, as a small smirk danced across his lips, a smirk of victory. Caught in a breathless awe. Arthur stood there. Unable to speak or move. 'D-does he really mean what he says...?' _

_Locking onto the deep pools of blue, he immediately snapped himself out of daze. Mentally shaking him-self out of that memory. That memory that changed both of their lives. Flustered and oddly upset; he stared into Alfred's eyes. Arthur was filled with confusion and hurt. He longed to understand this bloody idiot, he used to call brother. 'I-is this truly what you mean...? Or are you playing me like you did all those years before...' _

_Snapping out of his train of thought he replied,  
_

_"Are you sure you truly love me? And only me? You say that I'm your star and you are my sky..." Arthur felt lost staring into those eyes, "But don't you know that when the sun comes up; that all those bright stars that you love go and disappear. They become lost because something else outshines them..."_

_Hot bliss trickled down Arthur's eyes are he tried holding back the thoughts that raced over and over in his mind._

_Alfred watched the sweet expressions that clearly and so gracefully danced across England's lips. But suddenly his heart sank. Then sank some more. Then more words, and it started to ache, all the sudden his chest became tight. _

_He knew what England was doing._

_He knew what really hid behind those words; he saw the hurt in those forest green eyes that once before showed such kindness and innocents, which he had so selfishly ruined. He opened his mouth, face overwhelmed by shock as well as body, he was not only lightly panting but shaking as well. He stood up, more like sprinted up, his voice filled with slight hurt and yet odd enough anger._

_"But that's not true!"_

_ violently shaking now he gripped England's hand "No matter how light it gets, not matter how many stars go away, they never disappear! NEVER! They're always there…" _

_Always there. Right. _

_Those words stung oddly. "Like the moon the others never disappear, they may hide under a bright blanket, but they aren't ...they aren't gone. If they disappeared, they" He let England's hand drop as he slowly wiped tears off his face._

_ He looked down at his feet. Not now. Not this, and defiantly not here. Why, why the fuck did that British bastard have to bring this up._

_A deep voice came from the back followed by a light laugh "Bonjour, la Princesse!" _

_Rage suddenly filled the fallen hero. _

_Fan-fucken-tastic. France was here._

_

* * *

_

**_To be continued_**


	2. What the FrUk?

I hate EDITING D

But now since I know how to use FanFic now it totally is fine ^^

**Summary:**_ So Alfred and Arthur are having trouble with their feelings on stage...as the knight in armor and the lovely princess. What will happen when France suddenly appears? :o_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_What the FrUk?_**

* * *

_Tense and sweaty palms. Glancing over and coming face to face with the Frog made Arthur's stomach turn. He felt sick and his knees felt weak. And just after those sweet loving words that left Alfred's mouth._

_Why? The moment ruined. Seeing as the Frenchie would probably interrupt as always, he quickly brushed away the tears. "F-France!" His felt power coming back to his voice._

_Though a bit shaky, he could handle some trash talk when came down to talking about France._

_"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE!"_

_France walked over to the two and smirked that devilish smirked he always pulled around the two, mostly for England but he enjoyed the scowl he got from Alfred._

_"My l'amour! I am merely here to take what it rightfully mine, oui?" he slowly and gently gripped England's chin admiring the soft looking pale skin of the other face._

_"Ah but what a surprise it is to see such a fat man fit in such a small suit, neh? But I will thank you for guarding my Princess so. …now scram." He hissed in whisper at Alfred in a low tone of anger in his voice. This was oddly not and yet like the French men. Alfred scoffed at the insults, they meant nothing, he gripped Frances light blue color, no doubt the man always had to dress all fruity and girly._

_"He is NOT something anyone can own."_

_a deep tone of anger filled Alfred voice, not that he got serious angry a lot, but when he did, it was bad. He stepped back though and looked at Arthur; then back at France "I'll fight you for him." his tone was serious. France didn't like the anger side of America, it scared him quit frankly, but he wouldn't loose that easily "I accept." he took England's hand and kissed it looking down at him, then he took out a sword and stepped back smirking as he chose his pose._

_The silent audience was mainly focused on the two as they jaunted and skipped their way across the stage. Having no power to either end the match or fight to handle it; since he was in a dress, Arthur stood helplessly; watching as they fought._

_France swung his sword accidentally scraping the edge of Alfred's cheek. For a second he almost stopped to make sure that the boy was alright but suddenly he was forced to dodge a swing from America's sword. The French man smirked dodging another, sneakily he tripped the lesser experienced Alfred. Alfred swiftly fell to his feet, blood dripping down his chin and onto his slightly protruding collar bone; he swung his foot out kicking the French man to his feet. America swiftly jumped upon the man and pinned him down, sword rubbing against the stubbled chin of the French man._  
_They both panted, chests heaving, begging for air. _

_Suddenly the sound of foot steps running across the floor stunned the two and them both turned there head. Spain ran to them both, dressed up as well he smiled brightly._

_"Si! Si! Let us battle!" a smirked danced across the male's tan face. _

_France elbowed Alfred, making the other tumble off of him. "Spain? Mon ami, you have already missed the fight.." he said in slight anger as he stood up and stepped on the knights chest smiling brightly as he traced over America's Adam's apple_

_"And I have won."_

_Alfred looked up at the French man in disgust "Your just butt hurt becau- "the French men traced his sword further up the male's neck silencing him. "You see." Spain pouted slightly, but soon became serious._

_"But amigo! I want a fair fight for the princess!"_

_Seeing as there was no stop to the amount of people that came charging in; Arthur had already given up._

_Walking aimlessly toward Alfred he was stunned to see the blood flowing from his face._

_"A-Alfred?"_

_Filled with disgust from the Frenchie he violently pushed the man off, letting him trip and fall to his feet._  
_Leaning on one knee, he ripped the fabric from his dress, carefully wiping the drops of blood; he sighed to meet the gaze of that idiot._  
_Their eyes locked for a second he blushed slightly and looked away. Getting up and glaring at the Spaniard he eyed the fallen France. Next was Spain's turn. Seeing the terror in his eyes felt kinda weird. France fell to his feet more than surprised to be looking up at a very pissed off England. Not only did it scare him but it slightly turned him on that Arthur even had that kind of strength._

_He smiled and accepted his defeat, for the moment at least. France sat there smirking at England the whole time "Don't look so worried." he said rather cruelly to the British. Alfred blushed slightly as fabric was pressed against his bleeding cheek, it wasn't anything to serious but the crowd sure did love the tension. Alfred just blankly looked up at Arthur the whole time, why was he being so nice? Why was he being so emotional about this whole thing? Alfred stood up and faced Spain. Not like, he liked Arthur or anything. NO. That would be absurd._

_A light blush dusted over Alfred's face, but swiftly his train of thought was focused on a sword going into his side. Not that in punctured him, just clanked his metal a bit. He jumped back dramatically and smiled "A hero would never be wounded by such sloppy acts!" Spain smiled "Ah Amigo, you fight well. But Im afraid I'm much too quick for you."_

_The Spaniard swiftly knocked off the American's glasses, leaving him helpless. Alfred stood there confused. Not that he was blind as a bat, if he stared long enough he could make things out. Blindly he swung at the Spaniard, managing to smack Spain in the shoulder. Spain winced in pain. Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. He dodged American's next move, seeing an opening he clashed swords with the man._

_Alfred squinted his eyes. _

_Damn his eyesight!_

_But oddly enough he managed to fling the sword out of Spain's hand. Spain watched the sword fly to the other side of the room, he smiled, bowed, looked over and England giving him a slightly devilish smirk, stood up, clapped, and sat over with France. He was pissed. France just smirked at England. Alfred stood there not knowing what to do considering he was almost blind._

_"ah. Did I win?"_

_Face palming; there was nothing left to do for the British man. Being in a dress did make it hard to move around. He questioned so many things as they continued to fight. And as Spain felt his defeat, England couldn't take it any longer._

**_"JUST QUIT IT ALREADY!"_**

_His voice broke the sound barriers. The shock made the crowd glance with amazement, as if that whole entire time they thought England was actually as girl. Staring from the sidelines a glare caught the eye of the gentleman._

_It was a lens._

_He heard a faint laugh as he turned to see Japan recording the entire scene. Japan and his damn camera! Reading his lips, England made out the words, "This is going on YouTube." The otaku chuckled. DAMN HIM! Like this could get any worse. Collapsing onto the ground the Englishman sighed heavily trying to catch his breathe. The heat, stress, and dress left him gasping out for air._

_Listening to the whispers of the audience, he knew that he mustn't raise suspicion. He had to think of something fast. "A-Alfred..." He cried._

_Alfred stopped in his tracks, shock was written all over his face. France and Spain's eyes both widened, silence not only fell over all of them, but everyone in the audience too. Alfred heard the small cry "Eh...Ar- Princess?" _

_He quickly bent down on his knee's searching' for his glasses. Finally he had found them, swiftly he put them on and ran over to his Princess "Princess!" he scooped Arthur in his arms, gently holding the male to his chest, he cooed to Arthur. "Shh, just listen to my heart beat. Its okay." gently he ran his fingers through the British man's hair. Obviously the poor man was stressed to his max. He would have to end this soon. Alfred blushes slightly and stood, with the British male in his arms._

_"…Princess. Though I leave, I return to you, though I run, I run back to you, though I hurt and lie, I return, back to you, and though I say I cannot love anyone anymore, I return…back to you."_

_Slowly letting his grip gently tighten on the British male he nuzzled his cheek on England's soft honey blonde hair "…Will you marry me, Princess? " Butterflies flew about in his stomach, but he was more worried about his beloved 'Princess'. He looked down and awaited an answer. Slightly opening his eyes, Arthur tried to speak out. His voice was coarse. And he was holding back the words he wanted to say. Light-headed and confused, all he wanted was to stay in Alfred's arms for eternity. He knew that this was a moment that he would never ever get a chance to re-live. Arthur snuggled into the arms of his Prince._

_His warm strong hands intertwined with Arthur's fragile fingers. Letting them lock and set into place. Like pieces of a missing puzzle they connected together. In that awe inspiring moment the crowd was left silent. Waiting and anticipating for a response from the Princess. Arthur knew he had to speak. But what would he say? His feelings could never have been described into words. Because if they had, every waking moment he had spent with Alfred would have been like this. "I-i..." Arthur stuttered. It was now or never._

_"Though it all, I had always loved you. Being the sweet innocent brother to the bloody bastard you are now; has made me realize what I have lost. Knowing you, your heart is always on your sleeve. And your mind is somewhere else..."_

_pausing to take a breath, Arthur said these words,_

_"I've fought so many people to get to where I am today...just to see you again, my little brother standing so tall. B-but now you are surely my knight in shinning armor, you're not that young boy that I used to take care of..."_  
_Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the Prince's lips tender lips, "So I ask you Alfred can you to be my, Hero?"_  
_  
_

_Alfred's heart skipped a beat as he waited annoyed with his lack of patience. _

_He licked his lips slowly, slight nervous. He was just as silent as the crowd; he could have sworn his heart would have jumped right out of his chest if this had gone any longer. _

_Alfred listened closely to the males words, he chuckled lightly giving the male in his arms a kind sweet smile, England was always a cocky ass, but damn did those words just strike all the right places. Then something he hadn't expected happened. Loved. England, loved him? Alfred stared down at the small male beneath him. Like, Love? _

_But he soon forgot all that when a pair of plump soft lips drew close to his own. He never really paid enough attention to notice it but Arthur had really nice lips, and gorgeous green eyes, like a never ending green field of life, one that had seen it's fair share of battles, deaths, and blood, but always grew back just as gorgeous the next year, always supporting everything around it, not matter how much damage it took. America smiled at the last words._

_"I've always loved you, even if I really am a blind fool. But in the end...it's the heroine that ends up saving the hero." _

_he slowly ran his fingers through Arthur's soft hair happily as he deeply kissed the British male, his tongue pressed against England's soft lips asking or more like begging, for entrance. He was too happy for words. So he might as well, tell it with a romantic kiss._

_ Wait._

_Kiss?_

_Alfred swiftly stood up, Princess in hands, turned a bright red, bowed to the crowed and stiffly walked off stage embarrassed for what he had just done in front of hundreds, but for some reason, it didn't seem bother him at all. For what just occurred had been the greatest scenes in his life time. The play had already ended. And the crowds of people departed. Backstage he spotted the young British changing out of his costume. Cursing and yelling at Japan that stood near his agitated face pulled at the hero's heart strings. Walking over he smiled sweetly at England he said, _

_"Want to have a sleep over? You can make me dinner."_

THE END!

* * *

Don't worry there's an epilogue to make things moar complicated...cause I love smut -shot-


	3. EPILOGUE: Something's Fishy

_**EPILOGUE:**_

_**Alfred and Arthur afterwards~**_

_**Summary: **After the play Arthur comes over to Alfred's house and is still unsure of what actually happened. Did he really kiss Alfred? Or was it part of the show? All will be revealed in the Epilogue:_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Something's Fishy**_

* * *

_After taking England back to his house and changing into boxers and a loose t-shirt, Alfred walked over to the small British man sitting on his couch, still in a dress,_

_"I'd offer clothes to you but they'd probably be too big on you."_

_Alfred sat next to the smaller male. He was in deep thought and made that face he always had made since he was a baby, his 'thinking face'. It always looked like he was waiting for something, his mouth hung open a bit and his expression was blank._

_The only thing that raced through Alfred's mind; since they had got home had been that kiss. Was it part of the play? It was all for show bizz, right? He sighed snapping out of it and turning towards England, he pouted slightly_

_"I'm hungry."_

_Hearing Alfred's request, he couldn't ignore it._

_It had been a very long while since he had cooked for another; much less, Alfred. Getting up slowly a though flashed through his mind. W-wait. He thought. 'I'm, in Alfred's home; and am cooking for him. It was almost like I was his 'wife'.'_

_The thought sent a chill down his spine. Staring at the American still thinking on the couch he scurried away into the kitchen to prepare some food._

_Walking in, he noticed how big Alfred's house has gotten. The kitchen was very elegant. Much more advanced than his own. "Ah, i guess I have to make do with what ever is in his fridge" He sighed as he opened door to the refrigerator._

_McDonalds._

_Nothing but shakes and cold fries filled the shelves of the icebox._

_This bastard hasn't changed at all has he?_

_Alfred sat on the couch. He leaned back and crossed his legs sitting in his 'cow boy' pose. He stared at the kitchen, but didn't move a bit. It was odd, having England in his house; it had been so long; it wasn't his fault though. Alfred closed his eyes and scoffed. Right? "Bet his cooking hasn't gotten any better..." a small smile found itself to Alfred's lips._

_Right, he can't cook for shit._

_Good thing he has stocked up on the best food in the world, I mean, he was a bit low, only the fridge was filled up this time. Alfred looked towards the kitchen again. Still, England, in his house, it was just…weird, and not a good weird. It made his feel guilty, it made him remember, but all that was in the past now, he could fix it, right?_

_Alfred grew impatient with his thoughts, they were bothersome. He walked over to the movie self "Mh. "he said unamused. Pissed now with his lack of joy he walked into the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks staring at the British man._

_"What's that..?"_

_Looking over to Alfred who walked in, scared Arthur for a sec. "W-what do you mean, 'What's that?' "He growled through his teeth. Pointing to the burning thing on the stove he explained._

_"It's Black Pudding!"_

_No, kidding. The thing was bubbling to the top. Greased in fats and who knows what..._

_Alfred could feel his stomach plead for escape. But he knew how sensitive Arthur could be about his cooking, so he would go easy on him. His face displayed disgust_

_"…it looks like cr-. I don't even have pudding in my house. Where did you get pudding?"_

_Alfred licked his lips nervously as he stared at the black blob. He walked over to the table and sat down "Is it ready? "He said slightly impatient, but he smiled. He always loved the crude remarks Arthur always made, it was kind of cute to say the least._

_Tense and a bit agitated, he continued to stir the 'food' in the pot._

_"I-its not crap!"_

_Holding back other comments, he tried to the best of his abilities to stay calm._

_"B-besides it's good for you. Unlike the "stuff you have in the fridge." Eying the garbage can full of McDonalds, he smiled victoriously._

_"So eat up! It nice and hot for you to enjoy~"_

_His tone drastically changed. Trying to coo the American to eat the food he made._

_"Come on~ eat up~"_

_America growled in anger at that comment "My FOOD is extremely good for me! It has all the products i need! Meat, wheat, cheese, lettuce, pickles, and some other good stuff." he mumbled under his breath. "better than you're so called 'scones'. They're like dried turds..."_

_Alfred looked up at Arthur like he was crazy, yes, he had asked him to cook for him, but he didn't think he could even find something to brew up. Alfred looked to the side of him slightly ignoring the English man "...mhnghh..." he groaned lightly. He looked over at the food and frowned "I want something else." his tone becoming slightly childish. He stood up and walked over to England taking the British males chin in his hand_

_"Something sweet, but with a kick of- WHAT THE FUCK!"_

_He eyed the garbage can. He ran over to the garbage and started grabbing his happy meals out of it "how could you!" he looked back at England eyes wide and teary._

_It was like he had just killed a puppy and thrown it away._

* * *

_Lol thus is where I ended it...sorry ^^_


	4. EPILOGUE: Things get messy

_**Epilogue **_

_**Continued**_

_**Summary: **So Alfred found himself in what you'd call a situation..._

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Things get messy._**

* * *

_Face palming, and staring at Alfred whose total attention was on the trash can, make Arthur dumb-founded-. E-eh? He'd choose his happy meals over my food?_

_A vein popped. Arthur violently grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt. This sent him spinning as far away from his food as possible._

_"You bloody wanker! You know that stuff can give you diabetes, right? Why risk the chance of dying!"_

_Locking into his eyes, Arthur realized he had toppled the American over. Sitting on his stomach he blushed and turned away in embarrassment._

_Alfred could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up._

_'Oh shit.'_

_Alfred violently tumbled across the room leaving him upside down, his ass up in the air and his back on the ground; he was leaning up against the table, his glasses falling off his face. He looked over at England who was obviously more than pissed._

_Alfred hissed,_

_"I won t get that fat! Ya sure i carry a few extra pounds but I m stronger than you and all you eat is tea bags. I'm not going t- "_

_he stopped and looked away for a second pushing himself onto his hands and knees, shit his ass and his back hurt from that. He fixed his glasses and sighed. He grabbed the bowl of black what-ever-it-is and sat next to England, slowly he took a bite and looked away._

_"Your getting better." a light dust of pink shaded his cheeks. He tried his best to hold the 'food' down._

_His flustered cheeks were covered by his hand as he slowly got up. "I-i need to go change..." England said, as he jogged his way out of the kitchen; leaving a confused America behind. Going up the stairs and passing the hallways. He ended up finding himself in Alfred's room._

_"B-bloody hell no..."_

_Alfred's scent lingered. It wasn't pungent. But it was strong. It smelled sweet and warm. Like a fireplace kindle. He was being led in; unable to stop his own feet from moving toward the room. T-shirts were piled every where. But never the less it was America's room. Bending on one of his knees, he picked up one of the shirts._

_Staring blankly he found himself sniffing the shirt; catching whiffs of America's scent. "W-what am I doing!" He though, while backing away. Taking one of the over-sized shirts he ran into the nearest bathroom; passing Alfred who went up to looking for him._

_Alfred sat there and watched England run away. He didn't even have time to say anything the British man was so fast. Who knew someone so scrawny could be like a fucken cheetah. Alfred looked down at the black blob on the plate. Did he say something wrong? He sighed and stood up setting the food on the table as he scratched the back of his head_

_"Guess i better go after him or ill never hear the end of it." he turned off the T.V and walked up the stairs only to see Arthur once again rushing past him and into the bathroom, he peeked in his room and then walked to the bathroom door knocking on it "Hey! Arthur! What the hell are you doing?" he pressed his ear to the door to try and listen._

_Tightly holding the handle of the door, he heard Alfred on the other side._

_"Hey! Arthur! What the hell are you doing?" Hearing his voice sent a shiver down his spine. It filled a void of desired lust. "A-ah...Alfred..." He kept his voice low, afraid of being heard. Slowly he placed himself on the floor. His breathing patterns had to be controlled. Because only a thin barrier separated the two from meeting face to face._

_The laces that held the dress together were taken off, as he panted with every movement he made. The tight stocking that he had under made it uncomfortable to sit in any position; Over and over in his mind was the image of Alfred, finding him in this embarrassing state._

_Alfred listened, but all he could here was something that sounded like faint panting and movement. What the fuck was he doing in there?_

_"Hey! Are you okay? Your dress stuck or something? You sound like your having a hard time breathing." Alfred listened through the door, it was thin but not thin enough "Arthur?" he curiously asked hearing no answer. He got down on his hands and knees trying his best to peek through the tinny strip that separated the door from the carpet, but all he could see was England's dress, damn that puffy thing. He sighed and stood back up, crossing his arms._

_"I m counting to five, if your not out here by then I m coming in." he listened for an answer once again. He was starting to get a little worried._

_Arthur panicked. W-what? I can't let Alfred come in while I'm like this. Finally after all that trouble he managed to take the dress off. Grabbing the shirt he picked up in Alfred room he quickly put it on._

_"I-i'm coming... His voice was shaky and soft. Arthur tried his best to stand up. But it was all useless. Grasping onto the walls he picked himself up and turned the knob slowly; opening it, to face the worried Alfred behind it. "S-see, I'm fin-" Before he could utter another word. His leg shook and lost balance._

_Alfred banged on the door. "Why do you sound so weird? Are you sure your-" he heard a few thuds against the walls, maybe even the door. That was it, it was now or never, he was going in whether Arthur liked it or- Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by a scrawny British man in nothing but a t-shirt, his t-shirt- falling on top of him._

_Swiftly grabbing Arthur pulling him close to his chest while he fell backwards leaving America to take the hit for the fall. After a huge thud he groaned and looked up at England, his face turned a bright red. Arthur was sitting right on his groin and damn did it feel good. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes trying his best to focus on not getting a boner, but that was almost imposable._

_He could feel his boxers tighten lightly around his throbbing member; he swallowed nervously as he body shook lightly. Shit. I'm such a fucken pervert, getting a god damn hard on! He looked up at Arthur_

_"c-can...you please move." he looked away embarrassed._

_As Arthur laid there placed on Alfred, he couldn't help but try to keep his composure. "A-alfred..." He said between the tight gasps for air. Having no strength to move his own body he was left in this position. It was a guilty pleasure he couldn't deny._

_Wearing only the over-sized t-shirt made the situation even worse. There legs intertwined. As Alfred's member teased the entrance of England. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. Despite the request from America, he was forever more in a moment of bliss._

_That was until Alfred shifted._

_The move of his leg sent a spiral of mixed emotions. His member felt tense. He wanted enough of the teasing. What he wanted was the real thing._

_

* * *

_

**_To be Continued_**


	5. EPILOGUE: A fight for Dominance

**_Oh Mein Gott...this chapter was uber long and I had to spit it while editing. ^^"_**

**_So there will be 1 more and then FIN~_**

**_I hoped...HOPED you enjoyed the smutty-ness of this whole entire thing...cause I know I did 8D Being the *crazyyaoifangirlIam* I couldn't help it, teehee._**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Love is on the Loose_**

* * *

_Alfred groaned now pissed off that the situation in his boxers was getting much worse. He flipped Arthur over onto his back pinning the British man on the hard cold floor. He stared at England for less than a minute until he leaned down stopping for only a second to take off his glasses so they didn't hit the male beneath him in the face, even if he was blind._

_Almost maybe a little too forcefully he smashed his lips into England's, scraping his tongue along the bottom lip pleading for entrance, he pulled back panting, a seductive smirk on his face_

_"My bed." was all he could muster but he knew that Arthur would understand._

[England POV]

_My bed was all that echoed in Arthur's mind. D-did America know that he was getting hard in the bathroom? N-no, that wasn't the reason. As he tried getting up to follow Alfred to his room, his eyes wandered to the bulging spot in Alfred's lower mid-section._

_H-he'd got a boner!_

_He blushed and looked away. So that was the reason. Walking into the bedroom first he slowly turned around to face the taller man. But as he did there lips meet once again. Exchanging kisses from the neck to the lips. He was caught in the mess._

[America POV]

_Alfred pulled back for a slip second looking down at the smaller British male in front of him "this...is your last chance. " he panted as he took off his shirt exposing not a very toned body but it wasn't chubby all that much either, it was more slightly toned._

_He licked his lips while combing his hair back with his fingers "if we got any further...i won t be able to stop." Fuck his lack of self control, even a warning was taking all his strength. But what he said was true, even the sight of the half naked British male made him want to jump him right there and pound him into his mattress._

_That was probably bad._

_He stared at Arthur, blue eyes pleading for an answer, plus his erection was starting to hurt._

_Damn Alfred's growth spurt. Thinking to himself, he'd imagine it came from all those steroids. His eyes were full of lust. He could imagine why. "Alfred...I" There were no words just actions as England forced a kiss onto America's mouth._

_This was surely the beginning of the hot mess. Tilting his head to the left to fit the movement of Alfred, their kiss was rough and forced. It was like two wild animals fighting over dominance. Shifting slightly to the floor Arthur led their bodies over to the bed. Hitting the mattress, he looked up to the lustful eyes and spoke,_

_"What happened to you all those years ago?"_

_Alfred matched Arthur rapid forcefully kisses each time. Twisting his tongue in an out of the others mouth, smashing plump pink lips together, tugging hair and cause so much friction it almost drove him mad. Alfred gladly towered over the smaller British man beneath him, his hands carefully placed just above Arthurs shoulder's as one of his legs rested between the males legs, and the other outside of them._

_Alfred was just about to lean down for another tongue war when the question was asked, he frowned and mentally though to himself_

_'I could ask you the same...'_

_He sighed rather heavily becoming oddly serious. He hated deep conversations he knew he couldn't talk his way out of. America's blue eyes just stared down at the acid green ones below him "what do you mean?" he knew exactly what England was talking about, but he pushed for a one subject response, something he could focus on so he wouldn't have to spill so much. _

_His blonde hair lightly shifted over his blue eyes as his body did, the bed creaking with every movement, he was getting a little uncomfortable._

_Arthur stared up at Alfred. He felt the weight of Alfred on him with every movement he made. _

_He knew that Alfred didn't want to talk. He could see the hurt in his blue eyes. Arthur looked away and avoided the question._

_"Never mind, i-it's nothing," he stuttered._

_Did he really want to convey all these feelings right now? Ignoring his inner self he placed his hands lightly on America's back; slowly caressing his spine with his cool touch. Arthur leaned in closer to Alfred; placing a kiss to silence him from asking questions. _

_'I don't want him to worry any longer!' he though as he placed his lips tighter onto the taller man._

_Alfred was surprised by the sudden pull away, but that was nothing compared to the grinding Arthur did on his leg. Alfred's face turned a light pink, he had never seen Arthur like this before and it was all a little to...steamy? He watched the desperate male beneath him, his mouth slightly open, eyes half closed as if to lead them to the one object he needed to focus on the most, England's face. _

_And damn was that a hot face. _

_Alfred could feel every thrust of England's send a sparks down his belly, a bubbling hotness rising as his heart raced. Fuck me? Arthur rarely said Vulgar things like this, but holy shit was it fucken hot when he did. Until now he wasn't really listening to Arthur's voice either, but god he loved it, and he wanted it all. Alfred leaned down, pulling up Arthur shirt as he pressed his lips to a tender pink nipple. _

_They were...cute?_

_He mental blushed thinking such odd things. He lapped his tongue around the small bud as his blue eyes glanced at England's face wondering if that was the right thing to do._

_A moan escaped Arthur's mouth as he tried holding in all the pleasure. D-don't stop now. It was alright to forget. He needed something to take his mind off from the stress of love and hate. It was the green light that made him lose all his senses._

_ He roughly grabbed the nape of Alfred. He clinged helplessly; he was trying not to release at that moment. The vision in his eyes blurred. He stared aimlessly up at the ceiling, taking in all the wonderful sounds that came out of the sweet mouth that he kissed so many times. _

_The scent of his t-shirt lingered onto his skin, burning the scent on his skin, so that it may never be erased._

_"More..." He said without thinking._

_Alfred loved it. All the electricity, all the noises, the movements, the loss of thought, the pleasure, the sparks, the fucken everything, he wanted more and more. Alfred nibbled on the small now perk and wet nipple, but shortly his actions were stopped for a slips second, he smirked against the small nipple, gladly he obeyed the order. _

_Biting and sucking on the tender nipple he used his other hand to teasingly circle the other perk nipple, giving it a few tugs and pinches here and there, but always making sure he reassured it with comforting rubs._

_ As cruel as he was Alfred made it a point to slowly move his knee closer to Arthur's groin until it final hit it. _

_He smirked against the reddened nipple "Wow, its rock hard." he said teasingly as he moved his knee just in the slightest bit. Slowly he let his other hand move away from the other nipple as he moved his mouth the Arthur's neck, sucking on it till small hickeys appeared._

_His hand softly scratched down Arthur's sides and to his outer thighs. He chuckled lightly as the British man shuttered under his touch._

_"Damn it. Your doing it on purpose you twit." _

_Arthur hissed between his teeth. He bit his tongue hard to keep himself from crying out. The pressure felt like it was bleeding, but he didn't give a care. The though of his playing uke to his 'younger' was humiliating enough._

_ He gripped tightly and scratched deep into Alfred's back, leaving a red streak that started from the neck down. "*gasping*"_

_ Smiling devilishly he glanced looking up at the torn face. _

_"Well?"_

_ He scoffed, daring the man to continue. He bit on his lower lip, ready for the worse to come._

_Alfred licked his lips enjoying the reactions from the other "And if i a-" Alfred's words were cut off by a sharp pleasuring pain in his back._

_ He closed his eyes tight; while lowing his head as he bit his lip, body arching into the nails of the other. He loved the way Arthur fought back, he'd hate the day he didn't. "Your cruel." he opened one eye giving England the puppy look he always tried to pull, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. _

_Alfred smirked devilishly "But a hero is never defeated, did you think you could win so easily?" _

_here we go with the hero complex again. _

_Alfred gripped both of Arthur's hands together, lifting them above his head and pinning to the bed. Childishly he smiled down at the other male as his knee pressed to Arthur's groin, rubbing against it "You'll pay for that, Arthur." his voice was seductive and yet had an after taste of calmness, like a soothing affect. _

_With his other hand still free, but not able to travel very far, he pinched and twisted Arthur nipples, rubbing them in circles and flicking them. All the while his mouth was busy with the tender earlobe of the British man, biting and sucking on it till it turned a light red; he whispered huskily_

_"Had enough?"_

* * *

_To Be Continued **;A; PWEASE REVIEW?**_


	6. EPILOGUE: It's THE END

_:'D So U-umm yeah...Fanfic was having trouble with the uploading part so it actually took longer than expected -shot-_

_So this is the last Chapter WOOHOO 8D _

_Finally done!_

_Please ENJOY the smutty-ness of it all. ^^"_

**Chapter 6**

**It's THE END**

* * *

_The brat has game. _

_He kept his voice low as he with stood the attacks from the predator. Alfred's over-sized t-shirt was no barrier. It was pressed on hard, and England was getting pissed off than ever. This side of America, this 'dark' side was turning him on. The item was wet and hot, making even England himself salivate._

_ What's he up to next? He wondered while he was bitten on. Then the question popped up, _

_"Had enough?" _

_Excuse me? Had he heard correctly? Is the great America, acting as if he was a three year old child. He let out a chuckle, thus confused the man as he released the tension on the ear. _

_"You never cease to amaze me, Alfred." A smirk crawled upon his face._

_Alfred stopped all movements as he listened to the sentience, Ah, England, cocky as ever. _

_He leaned up now putting all wait on both knees. His face was blank for a few moment's but swiftly it changed into a smirk that seemed to mentally clash with England's _

_"Hope i never do."_

_He'd leave that for England to ponder upon. Slowly like a predator stalking a prey he leaned forward a bit, his glasses barley sliding down his nose, blue eyes stared down at green ones. If it was a battle England wanted, he would get one. No more childish games. Alfred gripped both of England's leg's lifting them in the air so the British man was well on his back; his hips now in the air, Alfred smirked at this._

_ He tilted his head as he stared at the marvels that now were exposed, all of them that is. Slowly he licked his lips as if greedily wanting to devourer the sight of such things _

_"Mh. Funny, looks like it's grown a bit?" he teased at the other._

_Swiftly he bent his head down, making sure to hold England's ankles in a firm grasp as his tongue slowly trailed up the shaft of his groin. Blue eyes watched the face of the other as he slowly and painfully teased the member, sliding his tongue under the slit, and back around._

_His eyes widened. What caught Arthur off guard was the tremendous strength Alfred put into lifting his legs. _

_Was he really that light?_

_ Straining to see in the dark, he saw the figure's eyes gleam. He watched as the head of his partner slowly moved down. Shutting his eyes quickly he braced for the impact. A wet sensation found its way sliding all over his groin. His erection grew by the seconds. _

_He over heard the comment about 'it' growing, and huffed out in anger. Like this was a good time to play around. His train of thought was cut by the cold saliva that dripped onto his torso and downward. _

_"Baka Alfred! Hurry up; I'm not as patient as I used to be!" _

_These words shot out of his mouth like a loaded gun. He quickly bit down on his lips. The force was so hard that the taste of blood lingered into Arthur's mouth. A sweet salty taste that tasted all so familiar._

_Alfred chuckled and looked up at the impatient male beneath him _

_"You were never patient, Arthur." _

_But what he saw next wasn't a pleasant reminder. He could see the faintest bit of blood on Arthur's bottom lip. _

_Blood._

_ A swift image of Arthur covered in blood and crying whipped through his brain. His body became tense and eyes became wide. For a second he probably looked like he was in serious paint. Alfred bent down making Arthur's leg's hang over his shoulder's as his arms released them and slammed down right above Arthur's shoulders._

_"Don't do that."_

_His voice was slightly harsh but his face expressed more pain then anything. Swiftly he looked away then looked back his whole being changing, he now smiled and smashed his lips to Arthur's forcing his tongue to lap the blood up making sure he got it all. _

_He pulled back and licked his lips "...i don't need to be the cause of another scar." This dripped with guilt. But god damn did he mentally smack the shit out of himself for saying so._

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

_Hero's didn't pull this bullshit. Once against he changed his look, as a silencer he bent down taking England's throbbing member into his mouth. He didn't much care for the taste of precum he has decided, it was salty, but had an odd good...taste to it? Skillfully, though he didn't know where he got the skill from, he lapped his tongue over the tip, then tended to the slit, then moved his way down the shaft to one of the balls gently taking one of them in his mouth and sucking._

_"M-mhh..." Arthur exclaimed as he fought the sudden kiss. _

_"W-what are you doing?" He pushed away. With his released hand he wiped away small drops of blood. He stared blankly, forming his hand into a fist. 'Idiot,' he though 'What was I thinking..?" His mind faded away to the time of war and revolution. _

_The bloodshed and tears. All those lives just wasted because of an unjust unreasonable fight. Closing his eyes, Arthur dropped his head slowly facing the bedside. He could feel his cheeks swell like a hot tea kettle. Possibly catching a glimpse of this Alfred relentlessly went back to getting the attention from the Englander._

_ A hand made its way gripping tightly onto the bed sheet fabric. He gasped out for air as he felt himself leaking out into Alfred's mouth._

_"A-alfred...I-i I'm going to com-"_

_All he could think about was the war as he bobbed his head up and down, face blank, mind deep in though._

_War, war, war. _

_The pain, war, scar's, war, tears, war, endless nights, endless days, war._

_England's face._

_The memories that so painfully burned into his brain that woke him up in dead sweats and left him gasping for air, which so greedily sucked up his dreams and invaded them with no mercy. No wonder he was so damn tired all the time. No wonder England was so tired all the time, so skinny as well. His soldiers, his people, his country, all in grate pain, all affected by something so...so...pft. The scar's if left on his back, the burns, all a constant reminded, all there when he looked in the mirror. _

_Sometimes they hurt the scars. But what hurt worse were the never ending memories of the event. The never ending hate and guilt it brought. Alfred's thoughts were interrupted but a burst a liquid in his mouth. Instinctively he pulled back as the rest released on his glasses, bottom lip, and left cheek. He chocked on the remaining cum in his mouth, a surprise none the less. _

_His cheeks were dusted with a light pink, but his mind was else were. Rarely did he revert back to the old times, because if he did, he'd be a drunken mess. Alfred slowly licked his lips tasting the cum and sweat of his own, he stared at the cum through his glasses._

_Arthur lay there; helplessly on the bed trying to think straight. As he breathed out he saw the beads of sweat that trickled down Alfred's chin. He strained his body trying to force himself to get up. Slowly grabbing onto the stunned America he licked the stains of loose sweat.  
_

_The salty mixture almost tasted like tears. Was Alfred crying? He felt his partner tremble while he was embracing him. Shutting his eyes he placed his head directly on the other's shoulder he reassured Alfred with a hug. _

_Snuggling into the warm embrace he stayed in this position for a few minutes. Regaining his composure he cleared the lump in his throat. Meeting the gaze of the American he licked off the excess liquid that covered his face. He chuckled slightly, _

_"Pfft- What am I going to do with you America? Even till now you just a messy child..." His words broke off into a whisper._

_Alfred was surprised by the sudden grip of the other. He numbingly stared down at the bed. Then snapped out of it when a slick wet tongue ran across his chin._

_ He closed one eye and made a form of a pout and frown combined. Alfred watched as England's head lowered onto his bony shoulder. Alfred smiled lightly and placed a hand on the other male's back, which was hot and lightly covered in sweat considering it had been pressed against a sheet, but sooner than later he wrapped both hands around the male, resting his chin lightly on England's head. Though it couldn't be seen he was smiling._

_ Alfred lifted his chin up once the British male's head came up, green eyes meeting his, and endless field on untold secrets. Alfred closed his eyes allowing England to gently lick off his own liquids._

_"You didn't hav-"_

_But swiftly he was cut off by the other male's words. Alfred stared at the male for a slip second, then his face became warm and sweet, he chuckled lightly and smiled tilting his head as sweat dripped down his brow "You think so?" _

_What he really wanted to say was 'what **are** you going to do with me? ...love me.' _

_But the words couldn't find there way out of his heart and out his mouth. _

_He just smiled._

_Arthur became drowsy, his eyes felt heavy as he fought his inner self. N-no! Don't go to sleep now...__He slurred these words in his mind; rocking back and forth he found rest in Alfred's warm arms. No wonder when Alfred was little he liked to cuddle with me at night. _

_I guess this is what it feels like to be warm and safe. His hand dropped as he was lulled to sleep._

_Alfred's softly ran his fingers through England's messy hair. It was soft, and it kind of smelled good. Alfred noticed the drifting male beneath him; he smiled and held the smaller male close, securing himself around the fragile body. Alfred's eyes popped open as a reminder of his 'situation' throbbed. He whined mentally at the fact that he had never gotten to release. He shifted uncomfortable but managed to make it so him and England were side to side and lying on the pillows comfortable._

_ Alfred closed his eyes and bit his lip trying his best to forget about multiple things. But nothing seemed to ease away._

_The bed shifted slightly, disturbing England as he tried to sleep soundly. W-what's happening? He thought, though his eyes were shut closed. Making no effort to open his eyes he let out a grunt toward America. _

_"A-america, you oh-kay?" He words didn't come out as clear but made there way to Alfred's ear._

_Alfred nodded his head, even if England couldn't see. He griped his tight pants, which obviously had no mercy for his ever still throbbing member _

_"Y-yah." he managed to let out with a small sigh. _

_Release, release, i need fucken release or my dick's gonna explode. _

_Alfred licked his lip as he closed his eyes, the pain becoming awkwardly unbearable._

_"Bathroom." He managed to spit out._

_His eyes wide with fear. He actually for a second believed his dick would explode. Slowly leaning over to kiss England's cheek, he moved his hips away from Arthur as much as possible, thus making his body at an awkward turn, which made it harder to scoot over to the exhausted British male. _

_Slowly Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's forehead, smiling for a second, but retreating off the bed. _

_Once his feet hit the cold hard floor he unzipped his pants and smiled, letting his head lean back as he enjoyed not only the nice cold air but the slight release is pressure. He slowly wobbled to the bathroom. Slowly, very, very, slowly._

_He rustled in his sleep. He thought he dreamt of Alfred. Was it really a dream? His forehead felt so warm as he nuzzled against the soft pillow. The thought made his heart flutter out of his chest. _

_'Damn, I must be really drunk or this has got to be a very convincing hallucination.'_

_He chuckled to himself quietly as he ignored the awkward sounds coming from the bathroom. It could be just the wind. He didn't want to ruin his dreams. So he nodded back, his head dropping on one side. His head felt oddly heavy as he went back to sleep._

* * *

THE END

**REVIEW? NEXT STORY: _ENGLAND AND PIRATE!IGGY_**

**I know the ending was kinda cut short B| Believe me...I wanted to do some much more. **

**_LOL so as you can probably guess Alfred got to 'release'. Though it's not in here...IDK why. _**


End file.
